Lucy, The Dark Dragon Slayer
by ScarletAngelicaRose
Summary: Lucy has been cursed with an unimaginable power of being the dark dragon slayer and half dragon, with Ancologia as a father. (Gomen Jude-sama) He has been training her since she was a child. What happens when Fairy Tail comes to visit the island and they sense a power even greater than Zeref himself. GrayLu, LaLu, StiLu, RoLu, and even ZerLu! You decide what!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Scarlet here. This is my first fanfiction so I just hope I will get some lovely advice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, much to my dismay.**

Summary: Lucy has been cursed with an unimaginable power of being the dark dragon slayer and half dragon, with Ancologia as a father. (A.N: Gomen Jude-sama) He has been training her since she was a toddler. What happens when Fairy Tail comes to visit the island and they sense a power even greater than Zeref himself.

Chapter 1:

Daddy, Who are these strange humans?

Lucy POV:

I ran from the Heartifilia estate, crying. Father had scolded me once more.(A.N: She's talking about Jude right now. Jude=Father, Ancologia=Daddy) He hasn't been the same since Mama's death, but really, he was never nice but after she died, but he only got meaner. I untied the boat from the dock and jumped into it. I figured out how to use the oars after many failed attempts. The boat floated out into the middle of the large pond. I felt a terrifying yet familiar presence. I looked out and saw something, something so beautiful, it was something beyond beautiful it was simply marvelous. It was a dragon.

Ancologia POV:

I flew through the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of my precious daughter who was treated horribly by a terrible substitute of a father. I saw her, sobbing, questioning her existence. _My beloved 6 year old daughter shouldn't be thinking such terrible things._ I was flying so close to the pond that mt feet began to graze the surface of the water disrupting the mirror like appearance of the deep blue water. I flew down to her. Smoke like shadows appeared underneath me so it gave the illusion of walking on water. Her sorrowful face was instantly replaced with a happy and curious one. _She is going to get herself killed if this is how she responds to danger._ She stepped out of the boat and onto the shadows with me. I laid down as I watched her walk towards me. She came up so close that her smell of vanilla was suffocating. She placed her hand on my head gently and smiled.

"Hello , have we met before?" She smiled kindly at me.

**Please accept my sincerest apologies! I know how short it is and I promise to make the next ones longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa minna-san! I apologize before hand if you don't enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" if I did, wouldn't be writing fanfictions now would I?

Lucy POV:

I saw sadness cross it's eyes when I asked it that question.

"If you don't want to tell me that's okay," I said with slight disappointed. He looked up at me.

"My name is Acnologia, Lucy." For a moment I was confused on how he knew my name but I shook the feeling away. He looked deep into my eyes and sudden determination entered his eyes.

"Lucy, do you wish to leave, with your real father?" Shock quickly came to my face. I was quite uneasy for a moment which made him look a bit disappointed. I reassured him with a huge smile. I knew Jude wasn't my father! Finally! I couldn't stay with fath- I mean Jude. Even if this dragon was lying, anything was better than Jude. I reachws out and hugged his face.

"I would be happy to come with you, Daddy..." I tried the new word out. "Daddy". It fits him, very much so.

"I'll be right back!" I ran back into the boat and began using the oars to go back to land. I sneaked back into the mansion, making sure no butler, maid or phony father saw me. I ran into my room and threw a ton of dresses, skirts, pants, shorts and shirts into a bag. I tossed in my gate keys and some other things I'll be needing like my stuffed bunny. I sneaked back out of the mansion and happily skipped over to Acnologia.

"Ready to go~!" I chirped. He was standing now only to lower himself to she could climb onto his back. When I did so I help onto my pink luggage tightly with one hand and held on to my new scaly father's skin with the other. He lifted into air. I smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh air. I looked down at Acnologia.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Tenrou Island." He said plainly. "You are going to become my daughter and student and beat the crap out of Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine's kids. Got it?" I nodded and got a determined look on my face.

"Yep! I'll get them good!" He let out a happy roar. I giggled. This is going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV:**

We arrived at the island. I saw new plants and animals that amused me, but the bugs and monsters. Not so much. I entered a cave. It was just a cave. A big hole in a mountain. I sweat dropped._ Was it really worth giving up money and a BED to become strong and have someone, who actually care?_ I shake the feeling and get a determined look. _It was worth it! _

She skipped inside but turned around to see the sun had left to sleep and the moon came to watch over the world. Acnologia walked in and laid down near the wall of the cave. She ran over and snuggled up to him. He put a wing over her like a blanket.

"I can't wait to get big and strong so I can show the other dragons' kids who's boss." He let out a laugh.

**Acnologia POV:**

_Neither can I, my little princess._ They both closed their eyes and eventually drifted off into sleep.

**The Next Morning After Waking Up and Breakfast**

**Lucy POV:**

"YOU WANT ME TO RUN AROUND THE ISLAND IN 10 MINUTES? HOW STRONG DO YOU THINK I AM?!" I screamed at him. He winced at my yelling.

"IT'S ONLY A MILE!" He yells back. (A.N: Trying to win an argument with a child, how immature.) I glared at him.

"Fine! Baka Daddy!" I began running and when I only got probably 10% done I had to stop and take a breath. Daddy flew down to me and sweat dropped.

"Is that really as far you can go?" He asked. I puffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms.

"I'm six! What do you expect?!" He winced again.

"Fine, keep trying, no lunch until you can complete this task." He said bluntly. I dropped my jaw.

"What?! Fine!" I began to run again. After hours and hours and sadly more hours, I did it, and it was dinner time. I made it back to the cave, covered in dirt and sweating.

"BAKA!" I screamed at him. "I can't believe you made me do that?!" He bit into a piece of meat.

"At least you did it," he said bluntly. I glared at him. I walk over and grab I piece of meat myself and bits into it.

"Baka..." I whispered under my breath.

"I heard that."

"SHUT UP!"

**Hia! Scar-chan here! Please review/vote for either RoLu, StiLu, ZerLu, GrayLu or LaLu. (I secretly don't want LaLu. Oops, guess it's not a sercret**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY! *Bows 3,000,000 times* I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! *Is crying and having ultimate Tamaki freak out* (Ouran High School Host Club Reference) PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *Sighs* Forgetting that! I have votes for Lucy's love! (That sounded a lot better in my head...) Okay! The participates are, Sting, Rogue, Zeref, Grey and much to my dismay, Laxus... Sorry LaLu fans.,I do not support... Back to the votes I have- *Drum roll***

**Rogue: 8**

**Sting: 4**

**Zeref: 4 (*Evil Personality comes out* WHY ISN'T ZEREF WINNING?!)**

**Laxus: 3 (HAHA! HE'S NOT WINNING!)**

**Grey: 2 **

**Lucy POV:**

It's been 11 years. 11 years of almost impossible training, my hair had grown long. It reached the back in my knees and covered my left eye. Father said I would have to leave soon. I would have to find my destiny. I'm only 17! I can deal with my density in a few years from now. Stupid old man... I walked gracefully into the cave where father was sitting. I sigh.

"Father, three dragon slayers are coming." I looked to him with an emotionless mask. "They are the children you told me to defeat, but they will be accompanied by other wizards, they are from a guild called 'Fairy Tail'. Should I defeat them all?" He looked to me with bored eyes.

"Do what ever you want. And what happened to calling me 'Daddy~!' Hm?" I glare at him.

"Worthless father..." I sigh.

"I heard that!" He says.

"I know, it was meant to be heard." He glares.

"You're so mean Lucy-chan!" He goes in his human form. He looked like a young man my age with wavy black hair. He wears a black tuxedo with a white under shirt with black leather dress shoes. My strapless high-low white dress flows in the wind. My eyes had faded to red color and they looked fogged, cold and emotionless. Emotions just interfere with your magic, especially this one. He runs over to me and hugs me playfully.

"I can sense them coming, can you Lucy-chan?" His face suddenly looks amused.

"I sensed them long before you did father." She elbows his rib. "That's what you get for hugging me old man."

"Hey! I'm young!" He glares daggers at me. He hates it when I call him old.

"You're over 400 years old father. You are indeed old." I walk out. He's such an idiot... I walk to the ocean and dark, shadowy smoke makes it's way to the surface of the water and I step out onto it. I take in a deep breath of fresh air as Fairy Tail and their dragon slayers come into view. They weren't alone, they had others with them, it was a new guild I wasn't aware of but I heard them speaking about silencing seas or taming seas or something about seas. I sighed. When they could see me they all tensed except for three reckless dragon slayers. One had salmon hair and a scarf that smelled of Igneel-San. Another had mental imbedded into his face which was something of a new concept to me. He smelled of Metalicana-San. The last one had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes and scar on his face he smelled like Weisslogia-san. But they weren't alone, they was a small girl with blue hair that smelled like Grandine-san and a male with dark hair and red eyes that smelled similar to Skiadrum-san. I looked emotionlessly at them but I stood up and walked back towards the island. All of the dragon slayers had an eerie feeling over them because of me, but I wouldn't blame them. They were in the presence of me, their princess.

Natsu POV:

We got to the shore when she walked into the forest. The dragon slayers ran into the forest, minus Rogue and Gajeel who were walking.

'Who is this girl?' was the only thought running through my head and probably the other dragon slayers too. She stopped walking when I grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked emotionlessly at me.

"I was told to fight you son of Igneel. You really are as stupid as I thought for grabbing my arm. _My _arm, I am someone who could easily defeat you." Sting started cracking up along with Gajeel and that stupid Rogue was even chuckling. Her arm tensed.

"Did I say something amusing?" The eerie feeling came back and they all got serious including me.

"Who are you?" Sting asked.

"Must you know?" She removed her arm from my grasp.

"Your magic, it's exactly like Zeref's" Stings voice gets quieter as her magic power over powers his.

"Zeref's-oniisama?" (AN: They are not related)

"But you smell like a dragon, you recently met with one." Rogue says and it all clicks together.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS?! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I scream at her, startling her.

Lucy POV:

'Did he just scold me? I'm not sure...' I took a step back.

"You shouldn't yell at people Natsu Dragoneel-san... And no, I haven't seen Igneel -san in a very long time" I glare at him. "I'm going to fight you all now." They all took a step back and swallowed visibly. "But really, if you get injured, you may blame Natsu-san.." I look at them coldly. "Prepare yourselves to be demolished."

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SO LATE! MY UNCLE IS DYING AND MY INTERNET CRASHED AND I HAD TO GO TO LIKE 5,000,000 DINNER PARTIES SO FORGIVE ME! Vote to see who wins Lucy's heart! (It still sounds better in my head...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people who are wondering what to call me, you may call me anything that has to do with the name Scarlet Angelica Rose. Scar, , Scarlet, some people even call me Angelica. Forgetting that! I think I may die of boredom. My worthless books no longer entertain me. Here is a new chapter, should feel pleased with me. Please vote. I am removing LaLu. Please forgive me. It is rude to remove something without asking. Well the choices are, RoLu, StiLu, ZerCy and GrayLu I believe. So please vote in between those choices and if ypu have any complaints please inform me, and if being cruel is needed. Don't worry, I'm used to it. Please don't be too mean though. Here is the next chapter, my precious readers.**

**Sting POV:**

"Prepare to be demolished."

DAMN! This girl is creepy! When you look into her red eyes it looks like fucking blood! I'm gonna die! But she seems, godly. It's like the relationship between a mistress and her servant when I look at her and I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing. What's this girl's deal!? She looks to perfect, like a doll, but she so cruel. Where did her emotions go? Well apparently not here. My thoughts were interrupted when Natsu-san threw a flaming fist at the mysterious girl. She was even more mysterious than Rogue, and that was hard to do. She caught the fist and said something under her breath. Her hand was burning but she didn't care. The hand that wasn't holding Natsu-san's flaming one was then covered in smokey shadows. She hit him in the gut still with an emotionless face. He went flying into the air. She said another spell under her breath. When Natsu-san came flying down at her she kicked him in the gut with a white high-helled sandle that was covered in shadows. The roundhouse kick sent him flying into a tree that fell over along with the unconsious Natsu-san. She looked to the Fairy Tail Iron Dragon slayer and beat him up until he was coughing up blood. She looked to Wendy with cold eyes. She shivered under her glare. Everyone dropped their jaws when they saw the mysterious girl pat Wendy's head.

**Rogue POV:**

She patted the Sky Dragon Slayer's head and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't dare hurt a child, I thought you would be older when you were mentioned but apparently you were only a baby when I was told of you." She looked to us and our dropped jaws with her once again cold eyes.

"They are many bugs on this island, you may accidentally swallow one." She began to walk back into the forest but Sting grabbed her arm. He's an idiot, he going to end up like Gajeel-san and Natsu-san... She turned to face him with her still cold eyes. He's dead.

**Lucy POV:**

Another idiotic dragon slayer grasped my arm. This time a little more gentle than Igneel-san's son. I turned around to face him.

"Is there something you need, son of Weisslogia?"

"Why are you here? Who are you? WHAT are you?" he said. I pause and look into his eyes. I knew sorrow was in my eyes and they all saw it clearly.

**Rogue POV:**

"This place, it is my home. And my identity, my name is Lucy. And for what I am, let's just keep it as inhuman," she gives a sad smile. "But, I have to leave, so I have to call a new place home..." Right when she said that I looked to her hand that Natsu burned. Before it was completely burnt but now it was healed. What is she? That would be my question for her but it seems the what she is, is to much of a burden to speak of. She looked to a tree.

"Come out of hiding Zeref-oniisama..."


	6. SPECIAL ANNOUCMENT! READ!

I want you guys to vote which guild Lucy joins and if I make up my mind then I wont listen to any of you! Just Kidding! But really, pwwweeeeaaaaasssssse pick Sabortooth. I will be very happy! But it's still your choice so pick wisely an next chapter I will have the votes for which guild! Hurry up!


End file.
